Normalcy
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Tris enjoys her life, she does, but sometimes she wishes she were normal. Tris/Sandry one-shot.


**A/N:** _The girls are 18. This is after the events of __**The**__** Will of the Empress**__._

_*****'*****_

**NORMALCY**

Tris sat in the Duke's library completely absorbed in the astronomy book she was reading. The weather witch was fascinated by the stars and eagerly looking forward to her time in the University where she could learn all about a variety of different subjects, including her current fascination. She wondered, briefly, if she worked hard enough with her powers if she'd be able to move the stars themselves...but as quickly as the thought came it was dismissed. Tris had done enough messing about with the natural order of things for one lifetime, it had nearly killed her, she wasn't about to tempt fate again.

She pushed her glasses farther up her long nose and ran her fingers lightly over the pages finding her place again and continuing.

Her living glass dragon, Chime, was happily soaring over the shelves and winging between the stacks until she eventually tired and curled herself around Tris' neck. The dog she usually had with her, Little Bear, was gallivanting all over the grounds with her foster-brother plant mage, Briar.

Tris set aside the astronomy book when she finished the chapter she was reading and instead picked up a history of Summersea and eagerly began reading from where she'd left off two days ago. Embroiled in the stirring politics and myriads of problems presented to the people of the past Tris didn't notice when another person entered the library.

"You know," a gently teasing voice brought Tris out of her text, "Uncle would let you borrow his books. He trusts you with them."

"I don't see why he does," Tris said with her usual dismissive tone looking up from the book to the other girl. Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, one of her foster-sisters, a stitch witch, and a good friend. Tris kept her attitude firmly in place in the face of Sandry's sunny disposition, she really wasn't a people person. Or at least that's what she kept telling everyone, but Sandry didn't believe it.

Sandry grinned and shrugged, "He likes you."

"Again, I don't see why." Tris repeated, looking away from the noble girl as she stacked her books and started down the ladder she'd been perched on. To be honest, she liked the Duke too. He was the most intelligent man, next to her mage teacher Niko, that she had ever met. She enjoyed discussing his books and politics and all manner of other subjects with the ruler of Emelan, it was the most stimulating discussion she ever enjoyed. Most people couldn't keep up with her, but the Duke actually challenged her intellect and it was exhilarating.

Sandry giggled, "I think it's because he likes having someone to talk books with. I'm usually too caught up in my weaving to really appreciate his love for them."

Tris snorted, amused that Sandry was probably right. No one knew the Duke like his great niece.

"I don't see why you insist on reading up _there_ when there are perfectly serviceable chairs down _here_," Sandry stated with a little annoyance watching Tris navigate down the ladder with the books in hand and Chime dangling from her shoulder.

"Because I like it when you get all huffy." Tris replied grinning and setting her feet firmly on the floor, "Makes you seem more normal."

Sandry rolled her eyes in a particularly un-noble like fashion, a gesture she surely learned from Briar, and stepped forward to run her hands over the pleats of Tris' skirt. Sandry's magic flowed from her fingertips and smoothed out the wrinkles, "Why won't you wear the ones I made for you?" she asked curiously, "They wouldn't wrinkle like this."

"I'm going to be attending the University soon," Tris said bluntly, "And if I want to do that anonymously I can't be wearing some of the finest clothes in the land. They'd be a dead giveaway, Sandry."

Sandry's hands settled on Tris' hips while she pouted, inwardly pleased by the compliment, "You could at least wear them when you come here to visit."

Tris put her arms around Sandry's neck consolingly, she usually never expressed physical affection but Sandry brought it out in her, "I'm trying to get used to wearing common clothes again, to help me blend in better. I'm sorry if my not wearing the clothes you make hurts your feelings. I'll remember to wear them next time I visit."

Sandry pecked Tris' lips briefly, "Do. Now come down to dinner. I'm sure Uncle would like to talk about what you've read today."

"Hold on," Tris said quietly before Sandry could move out of her arms, "This is the first time I've seen you all day. We can take a moment to ourselves, can't we?"

Sandry wrapped her arms around Tris' waist and hummed, "Only a moment. Uncle and the others are waiting."

Tris tilted her head and stole a delicate peck from the noble's lips, then she settled her forehead against Sandry's and closed her eyes. Being near Sandry had always calmed Tris. Something about Sandry's gentle demeanor and playful attitude had broken down Tris' walls when they were just ten years old and Sandry had happily taken up residence behind those walls. Sure, Tris was close with her other foster-siblings, Briar and the metal mage Daja, but it was Sandry who she always went to for comfort, advice, and peace. With her head pressed to Sandry's, Tris felt all her chaotic thoughts brought on by her learning today shuffle into order. As her mind calmed her body relaxed into Sandry's hands smoothing gentle circles over her hips and back with warm hands while she hummed a nonsense tune.

Sandry stopped her humming after a couple of minutes and whispered, "We should go. They'll come looking soon."

Tris nodded, "Alright." She kissed Sandry a little longer and more firmly than their previous two kisses and Sandry leaned into the contact.

"We should definitely go," Sandry breathed, "before you get me all worked up."

"I like it when you get all worked up," Tris teased. And continued with Sandry's voice to echo, "It makes you seem more normal."

Sandry wryly said, "None of us are normal, Trisana Chandler. And we wouldn't want to be. Life would be dreadfully boring then."

Tris privately agreed but would always outwardly claim she wished for that normal life. Instead of saying anything she 'hmmed' and pulled Sandry to the door and down to dinner with their friends and family. None of them were normal, but they were all extraordinary.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _They're my ship for that book series, even though I know they aren't the gay ones. I want Daja to find love, too. _


End file.
